


Glamour

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James get glam for a concert.  Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamour

James had been a big fucking tit while Sirius had put kohl round his eyes and glittery gloss across his lids and cheeks. He'd whinged and grumbled that he didn't _need_ that shite just to fit in at some Figgy and the Fwoopers concert, but he'd stayed still long enough for Sirius to do up his face and not gouge an eye out.

Sirius was glad for that.

James Potter was sodding sex on a broomstick with that 'girly paint shit' on his face, and Sirius couldn't resist tasting those be-glittered lips. He sucked the lower one into his mouth, running his tongue against the softness behind it, giving cause for a low moan to sound. One of James' hands pushed at Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius didn't pull back until he tasted blood; James had bit his tongue.

"You've fucked it up, twat," James snapped.

A coppery tang slipped down his throat. Sirius shoved a hand down James' trousers, fingers cupping his length for a moment before he ground the heel of his palm against James and _twisted_.

"Not yet," Sirius said, "but I will."


End file.
